ADN
by SkyBlueRose
Summary: Un plan retrasado por el escape de una desesperada madre que solo busca seguridad para un niño que nunca debió nacer. Años después, su peor pesadilla se hace realidad y aquel hombre, apareció para reclamar algo que le pertenece.
1. Prologo

_**Silenciosa Amenaza**_

Un día cálido y soleado acompañado por el canto de varios pidgey en la distancia, así eran los días en Pueblo paleta. Delia Ketchum se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa, cuidando del hermoso jardín en el que había puesto tanto empeño, levanto la vista hacia el cielo azul con una sonrisa mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

"No hay una sola nube a la vista. Este día parece perfecto" Se puso en pie quitándose los guantes. "Una limonada no suena nada mal"

No tardo en llegar a la cocina, donde podía ver a su Mr. Mime con una charola, sobre la cual descansaba una jarra de limonada y un vaso con hielo, al parecer, había tenido la misma idea que ella. Sonrió agradecida mientras aceptaba el vaso de limonada. "Gracias, Mimey"

"Mime"

Una explosión repentina, causo que Delia casi perdiera el equilibrio, dejando caer el vaso en el proceso. No era algo de qué preocuparse por ahora, corrió hacia la entrada, cubriéndose el rostro al entrar en contacto con el humo, cuando este desapareció, una hilera de hombres, vestidos de negro, con una R roja en el pecho aparecieron a la vista, pero ella los ignoro por completo, toda su atención, puesta en un hombre que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella, seguido de un persa.

Delia dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, sabía que este día llegaría, maldijo la hora en la que escucho las palabras de Samuel Oak.

"Delia, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi ¿Cuándo fue? ¡Ah! ¡Claro! El día en que desapareciste y te llevaste algo mío" Se escucho la vos fría de aquel hombre, que se detuvo a unos pasos frente a la asustada mujer, el persa, imitando las acciones de su amo.

"G-Giovanni ¿Cómo…?"

"Tengo que admitirlo, me hiciste sentir un completo idiota. Yo, buscándote por todas las regiones posibles, y tu escondida en mis narices" Continuo el hombre, ignorando por completo las palabras de Delia, pero la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, desapareció al instante, reemplazándolo con un ceño fruncido. "Ahora, dime ¿Dónde está?"

"N-no sé de qué me estás hablando" Se las arreglo para hablar, sintiendo cada palabra atorarse en su garganta, Mr. Mime no tardo en aparecer, mirando la escena con clara confusión.

Una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Giovanni mientras cerraba los ojos, sin advertencia, el persa salto sobre el Mr. Mime para eliminar cualquier posible amenaza.

"¡Mimey!" Por instinto, Delia intento correr hacia su pokemon, pero una mirada hacia Giovanni y el grupo de soldados detrás de él, le hizo pensar dos veces sus acciones.

Giovanni paseo por la sala de forma casual, completamente relajado, su mirada se poso en uno de los marcos que descansaba sobre la chimenea. La tomo entre sus manos girando hacia Delia.

"Es él ¿No es así?"

Delia cambio su mirada en la fotografía, una simple, de ella, Ash y Pikachu antes de su viaje a Sinnoh. "N-no claro que no, ese niño, murió hace años…"

"Delia, no insultes mi inteligencia"

Delia frunció el ceño apretando los puños, sabía que mentir no serviría de nada. "¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él! ¡Es un niño! ¡No un objeto y mucho menos un arma!"

La sonrisa de Giovanni no desapareció lo cual solo causaba que Delia sintiera la ira hervir en su sangre, con un chasquido de los dedos del hombre, un grupo de soldados liberaron a sus pokemon.

"Pagaras por haberme robado…" Siseo el hombre antes de indicarles a sus soldados que atacaran.

Delia solo podia observar en estado de shock mientras los multiples ataques se dirigian hacia ella. Una vos distante llego a sus oidos. "Gyarados! Hyper Rayo!" Antes de que todo se volviera negro

* * *

Ash despertó repentinamente, con un grito ahogado, sin que lo notara, sus ojos cubiertos de una leve capa de azul/blanco que desapareció lentamente.

"¿Pikapi?"

"Ash ¿estas bien?"

"¿Pipiplup?"

"¿Ash?"

Ash parpadeo, saliendo de su estado de estupor, solo para ver a sus amigos rodearlo. Pikachu estaba sobre sus piernas mirando con preocupación.

"¿Un mal sueño, Ash?" Cuestiono Dawn sentándose junto a su amigo.

Ash asintió lentamente, intentando sacudirse esa extraña sensación que oprimía su corazón. "Tengo que llamar a mamá" Se las arreglo para decir, poniéndose en pie al instante. Brock se apresuro en sentar a su amigo nuevamente. "Ash, tranquilo. Fue solo un mal sueño"

"No, Brock. No estaré tranquilo hasta saber que todo está bien"

"Al menos, espera a que amanezca y salgamos del bosque en el cual nos perdimos porque _alguien_ confundió los mapas" Agrego Dawn dedicándole una mirada recriminatoria a Brock, quien solo suspiro en respuesta.

"¡Ya dije que lo sentía!"

Ash se disponía a ponerse en pie nuevamente pero un tirón por parte de Pikachu hizo que se detuviera. "Hasta Pikachu está de acuerdo nosotros" Agrego Brock. "Solo podríamos perdernos más de lo que ya estamos si salimos ahora, aun falta mucho para que salga el sol. Vuelve a dormir, todo estará bien" Aseguro el ex-líder de gimnasio.

Ash suspiro, sabiendo que Brock tenía razón, asintió con una sonrisa forzada mientras se deslizaba en el interior de su saco de dormir nuevamente. Brock y Dawn regresaron a sus respectivas bolsas mientras Pikachu se acurrucaba junto a su mejor amigo.

"_Solo espero que todo esté bien…"_ Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Ash antes de caer en un profundo sueño, esperando no tener más pesadillas por el resto de la noche.

* * *

**¡Yah! Mi primer fanfic :D espero que les haya gustado y reto a cualquiera a que intenten adivinar de que trata ¬w¬**

**Sin decir más, me retiro. Nos leemos en el siguiente que será el primer capítulo :3 creo que este sería como el Prologo ¿no?**


	2. Nubes negras

_**Nubes negras**_

* * *

El profesor Samuel Oak, se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en sus investigaciones con respecto a…, está bien, estaba tomando el té sin muchas preocupaciones ¿para qué mentir? Eso fue, claro, hasta que una serpiente marina gigante se estrello por la puerta de su casa, tirando abajo la puerta, permitiendo que el masivo Gyarados metiera su monumental cabeza.

Él, naturalmente, se disparo de su sofá en estado de shock, gritando tan fuerte como podía "¡¿Pero qué demo…?!"

Una vos femenina, claramente infantil, grito tan fuerte como podía, bajando de la masiva criatura. "¡Profesor! Necesito su ayuda"

"_Zurril!"_

La atención del profesor Oak paso del tipo agua/volador, a la forma inconsciente que llevaba sobre su cabeza. "¿Delia?"

(**N.A.: si no descubrieron quien es la chica del gyarados, tenemos un serio problema aquí y no me refiero a mí)**

* * *

_Pueblo Paleta: 6 años atrás._

_Riley miro de reojo a su compañero, un pequeño riolu, muy enérgico la mayoría de las veces para su gusto. Lo que causo que en una de sus visitas turísticas, en el que participo en una batalla por mera diversión, su riolu fue secuestrado._

_Una sirvienta del palacio, le informo que el responsable pudo ser un mew que vivía en algo llamado el árbol del comienzo, gimió internamente al recordar la dura travesía y el empeño de todos esos pokemon en evitar que siguiera avanzando, después de considerar el hecho de abandonar a su amigo y desechar la idea casi de inmediato, logro llegar al corazón del árbol, donde un riolu y un mew lo esperaban sonrientes._

_Desde ese día hace 4 años, había comenzado su travesía para convertirse en un Aura Guardián. Riolu le había "explicado" por decirlo así, ya que su comunicación había cambiado mucho últimamente, y no era simplemente entender las palabras de riolu, sino el significado de las mismas._

_Sacudió la cabeza para despejar un dolor de que avecinaba, explicar eso era tan complicado. Al final, había sido llamado para que iniciara su viaje y cuando estuviera listo, el árbol lo llamaría de nuevo._

"_Rio…"_

_La voz de su compañero lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, parpadeo cambiando su mirada en él. Viéndolo mirar hacia un grupo de arboles, no sabía porque estaba en este lugar exactamente. Pero como decía su amigo "Los caminos del aura son confusos, sigue a tu corazón, nunca se equivoca"_

_Sacudió nuevamente esos pensamientos, centrando su atención en riolu. "¿Pasa algo?"_

"_Rio"_

_La misma respuesta, estaba por preguntar nuevamente, pero riolu decidió dejar de esperar, corriendo hacia el pequeño grupo de arboles en la distancia. Riley suspiro. "Aquí vamos de nuevo"_

En cuestión de segundos, logro alcanzar a su amigo, quedando claramente impresionado por lo que estaba viendo. Más adelante, su riolu se encontraba de rodillas frente a un niño, de cabello negro azabache, con una camisa blanca y shorts azules, sentado en el suelo, con una sonrisa en el rostro dedicada a su amigo y un pequeño rattata, aparentemente inconsciente, en sus brazos.

_No es que su riolu tuviera tendencias a ser antisocial, pero en estos 4 años, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que siempre mantenía la distancia de extraños, estudiando sus auras con mucho detenimiento. Pero ahí estaba, frente a ese niño que lo miraba con mucho interés, como si lo conociera de toda la vida._

_Tosió un par de veces para llamar la atención tanto de riolu como del niño, Riley se detuvo unos pasos, sintió como la mirada del niño clavaba en lo profundo de su alma, sacudió esa sensación, regresándole la sonrisa que el niño le entregaba. "¿Esto es lo que buscas, Riolu?"_

"_¿Ese pokemon es suyo?"_

_Riley centro su atención en el niño asintiendo antes de posarse sobre una rodilla para estar a la altura del mismo. "¿Qué hace un niño tan pequeño como tú, solo en el bosque?"_

_El niño cambio su mirada en el rattata entre sus brazos. "Necesitaba ayuda" Riley bajo la mirada para ver al pequeño pokemon. "¿Es tuyo?" El niño negó con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie. Riley y Riolu imitaron sus acciones, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas._

_Riley parpadeo al ver los ojos color chocolate del niño, centrarse en los suyos. El niño le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de acariciar a riolu en la cabeza, extrañamente, este se dejo acariciar. "No se preocupe, pronto lo llamara. Aun no es el momento, tiene mucho que aprender" Riley permaneció en silencio por largos segundos, claramente confundido ¿De qué hablaba este niño? ¿Del árbol? No, eso no podía ser. Este niño tendría unos 4 años como máximo, pero había algo tan familiar en él._

"_¿No comprende, maestro?"_

_Se estremeció al oír los pensamientos de riolu, cambio su mirada en el. "¿Mmmh, nop?" Riolu dejo escapar un suspiro de desilusión. "A veces, podemos ver la verdad cerrando los ojos, maestro" Continuo el pequeño pokemon aura._

_Riley tomo un momento para pensar en esas palabras, cambio su mirada en el niño quien seguía susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras al rattata en sus brazos. Su visión aura, no estaba completamente desarrollada, aun tenía mucho camino por delante, pero no perdía nada con intentar._

_Cerró los ojos centrándose en su entorno, poco a poco, la oscuridad fue desplazándose, llevando el mundo con un brillo blanco en torno a todo, pudo ver la forma de riolu, a diferencia del resto de los pokemon, el brillo flameante en torno a él era azulado. Entonces cambio su mirada al niño, jadeo al ver el mismo brillo, pero a diferencia del de riolu, este era mucho más grande, meciéndose como llamas furiosas en torno a un diminuto cuerpo, entre los brazos azulados, visible una forma blanca que reconoció como el rattata. No podía ser, esa aura, la conocía, pero era imposible ¿oh no lo era?_

"_El mundo nos tiene reservadas sorpresas inesperadas, maestro"_

_Riley abrió los ojos lentamente, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció rápidamente pero su expresión era de clara sorpresa "N-no puede ser…, es…, es la misma aura del árbol… ¿C-como?"_

"_Las respuestas vendrán a nosotros cuando sea el momento, maestro"_

"_Oh tal vez, ustedes vayan a ellas"_

_Riley y Riolu cambiaron su mirada en el niño. "Dime…" Comenzó Riley apoyándose en una rodilla para estar a la altura del niño. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

_El niño sonrió en respuesta. "Soy A…" Se detuvo a media frase, cambiando su mirada en la distancia, nubes negras en la distancia, anunciaban un descanso del caluroso día gracias a una posible lluvia. El niño se inclino frente a Riley antes de mirarlo una vez más. "Lo siento, tengo que irme. Fue un gusto conocerlos, guardianes"_

_Riley permaneció en silencio, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas, solo pudo ver al niño desaparecer en la distancia con la ratita en sus brazos._

* * *

Isla hierro; actualidad.

Riley suspiro mirando en la distancia, el sonido de las olas golpeando contra las rocas junto con la respiración tranquila de su viejo amigo, eran sus únicas compañías en ese momento. "De nuevo fui un tonto descuidado ¿No es así? Viejo amigo"

Lucario simplemente se cruzo de brazos con una media sonrisa. "_Hmp ¿tengo que responder a esa pregunta, maestro?" _Riley negó con la cabeza, eran los mejores amigos, pero a veces, Lucario era difícil de tratar, aunque tenía que admitirlo, estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas que simplemente no había notado que ya conocía a ese niño. "Creo que es momento de una visita a unos conocidos"

* * *

Giovanni gruño para sus adentros "¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!" Rugió el líder del Equipo Rocket, los soldados presentes, temblaron ligeramente antes de saludar a su líder y salir de la oficina del mismo. Giovanni se dejo caer detrás de su escritorio, entrelazando los dedos con molestia.

Había pensado en torturar un poco a Delia, hasta que confesara la ubicación del niño y después matarla. Porque no importa cuando buscara, el mocoso no aparecía en ningún lugar, era un entrenador pokemon, de eso estaba seguro debido a sus investigaciones, pero no podría ubicarlo, tenía que darle las gracias al viejo Oak por ello, estaba seguro que él estaba detrás de esto.

Y luego, la aparición de aquella maldita mocosa, no esperaba que alguien tan joven tuviera un pokemon tan poderoso, claro, no era nada para él, pero se vio obligado a abandonar la lucha para evitar llamar la atención de personas indeseadas, y ahora, se encontraba como en un principio. Dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación, hasta que una vos llego a sus oídos.

"¿Señor?"

Giovanni gruño presionando un botón en su, antes de que la imagen de una mujer con gafas y de cabellos purpuras apareciera en un monitor que se desplazo desde abajo del escritorio. "Más vale que sean buenas noticias" Su vos parecía tranquila, pero la mujer sabia de la amenaza latente detrás de las mismas. Trago saliva antes de responder tan calmadamente como le era posible. "No tenemos ubicada su ubicación exacta, señor…" Hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de Giovanni, pero antes de que este hiciera una pregunta o bien, ordenara su sentencia de muerte, agrego. "Sin embargo, sabemos que se encuentra viajando por la región Sinnoh"

Los labios de Giovanni se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Envíen a nuestros mejores agentes, no se atrevan a regresar sin él" La mujer asintió mientras desaparecía de la pantalla y esta parpadeaba a blanco. Giovanni se reclino sobre su asiento, permitiéndose unos segundos de relajación, el persa al notar el cambio en el humor de su amo, se aproximo, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas del mismo, para que este lo acariciara.

* * *

"¡Esto es tu culpa, Samuel!"

Samuel Oak suspiro, discutir con esa mujer cuando estaba molesta, era un caso perdido. De hecho, llevaba gritando, desde que recupero la conciencia, ignorando por completo a ambos jóvenes sentados en un sofá sin comprender que ocurría, unas vendas aquí y allá cubrían las heridas que Delia había sufrido en ese ataque.

"Delia, cálmate. Si vino hasta aquí, es porque aun no sabe donde se encuentra"

"¿Disculpen…?"

¡¿Calmarme?! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Ese loco esta tras mi hijo!"

"Pero gritando no ganaras nada, siéntate y pensemos esto con más calma"

"Profesor…, señora ketchum…" Un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo de la jovencita, por ser ignorada, causo que Tracey se alejara unos pasos por mayor seguridad.

"¡Sentarme mangos! ¡Quiero a Ash seguro en un bunker si es necesario! ¡No me importa si tienes que enviar a todo el alto mando! ¡El ejercito! ¡O un legendario!"

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

Una vos llena de rabia y que dejaría sordo a cualquiera, causo que ambos adulos se callaran, cambiando su mirada en la pelirroja cuyo rostro estaba totalmente rojo, tal vez por el grito o por la vergüenza de haberle gritado a alguien mayor. "¡Ahora mismo quiero que me expliquen qué rayos está pasando!" Ok, olviden la verguenza solo esta molesta.

* * *

_**N.A.:**_** yey el primer capítulo, más o menos, estaba planeando subirlo en viernes peeeeero cierto amigo mío, me envió un desafío que decidí aceptar por tonta (antes de que me diera las reglas) y ahora estoy en la elaboración de otro fic : S te matare apenas tenga oportunidad Ray! Espera me venganza! ¬¬ en fic, gracias a los que leen la historia y a soldado dragon por darme mi primer review**

**Ash está metido en un problema MUY grande…, porque voy a secuestrarlo para que me diga su secreto de la juventud eterna! Wahahahaha!**


	3. Tormenta

_Los constantes golpes retumbaban en toda la caverna, estaban atrapados y él lo sabía. Perdió a 5 de sus mejores agentes en esta cacería, definitivamente, había subestimado el poder de mew o más bien, el poder de todo este lugar, apretó los puños dedicándole una mirada a su entorno, los grandes cristales iluminaban el lugar con un brillo misterioso, al igual que la columna de energía en el centro mismo del lugar. Escucho a los tres regis gritar sus nombres, atacando la barrera psíquica que los pokemon de sus agentes habían formado._

_No comprendía porque esos pokemon los atacaban tan fieramente, antes de entrar, solo fue regirock, después, le siguió registeel y por último, regice, genial, pensó que podría quedarse con ellos también. Pero después, siguieron esas extrañas masas gelatinosas con formas de pokemon que se llevo a más de la mitad de su equipo y por si fuera poco, ahora los pokemon que vivían en el interior de esta formación rocosa, apoyaban el ataque y de alguna forma, todos sus pensamientos terminaron en esta caverna, la razón por la que estos pokemon protegían el lugar ciegamente, estaba aquí._

_La vos de uno de sus agentes, que sujetaba una tablet entre sus manos llamo su atención del grupo de pokemon golpeando la barrera psíquica "Señor, tenemos información suficiente de este lugar, si no salimos ahora…" El agente fue interrumpido bruscamente cuando el suelo rocoso bajo sus pies, literalmente exploto, los pocos agentes que quedaban, junto con Giovanni se apartaron rápidamente del golem de piedra._

"_Regirock" El tono de vos peligroso del pokemon fue suficiente para hacer a más de uno estremecerse, una esfera luminosa empezó a formarse cerca de donde se supone, debería estar la boca del pokemon. Giovanni reacciono rápidamente tomando una pokeball de su cinturón pero no le dio tiempo de lanzarla, uno de sus soldados fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para arrojarse sobre su jefe y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, una formación de cristal al pie de la columna de energía._

_El híper-rayo termino de cargarse, Giovanni solo vio el cristal que los cubría, iluminarse debido al ataque y juro, haber visto una forma humana en su interior, la formación cristalina no resistió la fuerza del ataque, por lo que estallo elevando consigo una gran cortina de humo. Giovanni no tardo en reaccionar, viendo a sus agentes ordenarles a sus pokemon atacar, pero estos repentinamente parecían reacios a hacerlo, el humo comenzó a dispersarse y para su asombro, los múltiples fragmentos del cristal empezaban a reagruparse con un tenue brillo._

"_¡Señor! ¡Debemos irnos!" Giovanni no predio tiempo, poniéndose en pie con un gruñido. Uno de los cristales junto a su pie, empezó a moverse con el mismo brillo, arrastrándose hacia los demás que ya empezaban a fusionarse, sin dudarlo, tomo el fragmento corriendo tras lo que quedaba de todo su equipo quienes habían liberado otro grupo de pokemon para detener a regirock junto con todos los demás ya que la barrera psíquica había desaparecido._

"_¡Señor! ¡Por aquí!"_

_Giovanni corrió tras el grupo de 4 personas, mirando sobre su hombro, todos los pokemon, cargando sus respectivos ataques para terminar de una vez con la amenaza._

"¿Señor? Juno esta aquí ¿La dejo pasar?" Giovanni parecía perdido en su mundo de pensamientos, ignorando completamente a la mujer de cabellos purpuras con un portapapeles en manos.

"_¿Consiguió algo interesante? Profesor Sebastián"_

"_Necesito más tiempo, Giovanni. Pero puedo afirmar que es grande"_

"_Si aprecias tu vida, es mejor que me digas todo lo que has descubierto sobre esto"_

_Sebastián suspiro frotándose el puente de la nariz para después ajustarse las gafas, la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, giro sobre su eje hacia una computadora para teclear algunas combinaciones, más adelante, podía ser visto un tubo cilíndrico transparente en cuyo centro, sujeto por soportes metálicos, se encontraba el mismo cristal que había tomado de aquel lugar en el que casi perdió la vida. "Puedo decirle, que esta cosa produce su propia energía, sin embargo, no se parece en nada a algo que haya visto. Increíblemente, es capaz de calmar a cualquier pokemon que este expuesto al cristal, incluso a mis pequeños experimentos y parece volverlos aun mas fuertes, señor." Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras la luz del monitor se reflejaba en los cristales de sus gafas ocultando sus ojos. "Pero hay algo aun más sorprendente"_

"_¿Qué seria eso?"_

"_Contiene ADN…" La sonrisa se ensancho aun más. "ADN humano"_

"Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?"

_Los fríos pasillos y el olor a desinfectante era lo que más detestaba de este lugar, pero aquí, era donde sus mejores armas fueron creadas, después de una larga caminata, seguido por dos de sus mejores agentes, llego al interior de un gran laboratorio, donde podían verse tubos de cristal con forma cilíndricas a los cuales rodeaban numerosos cables, tubos y demás. En el interior de los mismos, podían verse embriones flotando en un liquido trasparente._

_Un hombre de cabello negro desordenado, grandes ojeras y una bata blanca descansando sobre sus hombros, se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus papeles para siquiera notar la llegada de los hombres. Giovanni se aclaro la garganta al estar a unos pasos detrás del mismo, ante la sorpresa, dejo caer la mayoría de sus papeles._

"_Señor, no lo esperaba" Comento mientras recogía los papeles que acababa de dejar caer. Giovanni se mantuvo en su posición, con las manos detrás de la espalda y una expresión neutral._

"_¿Tiene buenas noticias para mí? Dr. Arent"_

_El hombre presiono todos los papeles que había reunido contra su pecho, trago para intentar hacer desaparecer el nudo en su garganta mientras buscaba entre sus papeles. "Si…, vera, Señor. Los embriones…, simplemente, parece ser que.."_

"_No tengo todo el día, Arent"_

"_N-no sobreviven, señor…"_

"_Dos años, Dr. Arent. Espero una buena explicación para esto"_

"_Y-yo no sabría que decir, señor. Sin embargo…" Entregando una hoja con el pulso algo tembloroso. "Uno de los embriones sobrevivió por si solo dos meses, descubrí que hay un factor clave para eso y es una buena combinación de genes, si pudiéramos conseguir mujeres, que cumplan con esas cualidades genéticas" Señalando la hoja "Existe un 35% de éxito en el experimento, señor…"_

La secretaria dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración antes de girar sobre sus talones, dispuesta a dejar que su jefe siguiera perdido en su mundo de fantasía hasta que la vos del mismo la detuvo.

"Dile que pase"

La mujer volteo haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir "Si, señor"

* * *

Ash jadeo secándose el sudor de la frente, se sentía tan cansado y no podía encontrar la razón para tal cansancio, había dormido bien, más o menos y apenas habían empezado a caminar hace dos horas. "Tengo mucha sed…, chicos, podemos…" Su mirada recorrió el sendero y los alrededores, no había rastro de Brock o Dawn, tardo un poco en registrarlo pero Pikachu tampoco estaba. "¿Amigos?"

Acelero el paso, trotando hasta detenerse a mitad de camino. "¿Pikachu? ¿Dawn? ¿Brock? ¿Hola?" Una poderosa corriente de viento amenazo con derribarlo pero logro mantener el equilibrio, al levantar la mirada, un poderoso rayo de luz atravesó el cielo, creando una poderosa explosión, la onda expansiva causo que Ash finalmente perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de espaldas. "¡¿Qué…?!" Una melodía familiar llego a sus oídos, miro al cielo jadeando al ver a los titanes del hielo, rayo y fuego seguidos de cerca por el guardián del mar.

"¿L-lugia…?"

La melodía resonó con toda su fuerza, acompañado de los gritos de Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos pero a diferencia de otras veces, la melodía de lugia parecía estar llena de ira al igual que el grito de las aves legendarias. Ash jadeo llevando su mano derecha sobre su pecho al sentir algo presionar con fuerza en su corazón. Haciendo gala de su poder, los 4 legendarios lanzaron un ataque conjunto, destruyendo todo a su paso.

"¡Alto!" Una vez recuperado de su estupor, Ash corrió hacia las aves en un intento desesperado por detenerlas. "¡No hagan eso! ¡Deténganse!"

* * *

"Es complicado de explicar, no se por donde comenzar"

"Empiece por el principio, Sra. Ketchum" Fue la respuesta de Misty, ya más calmada ahora que tenia la atención de los dos adultos quienes discutieron por un largo rato nuevamente, decidiendo si debían hablar sobre el tema y después de una intervención por parte de Tracey en el que alego, merecían saber si Ash estaba en problemas para poder ayudar. Por fin, sabrían la razón de la desesperación de la mujer.

Delia suspiro, sentándose en un sofá individual, jugando con sus manos antes de levantar la mirada. "Verán…, todo ocurrió hace unos 11 años, acababa de casarme, Adam y yo nos dirigíamos a Viridian para tomar un autobús que nos llevaría…"

"¿Quién es Adam?"

"Tracey, por favor. Solo escucha" Fue la respuesta del profesor Oak.

Delia asintió en agradecimiento a Samuel antes de cambiar su mirada en los niños nuevamente. "Tomaríamos un autobús que nos llevaría a Vermilion y de ahí, subiríamos a un crucero para celebrar nuestra luna de miel, por desgracia, ese día nunca llego…, en viridian, nos detuvimos a tomar un descanso, ya era tarde en la noche cuando Adam se percato de que nos estaban siguiendo por desgracia, no tenía a ningún pokemon con él y yo tampoco. Un grupo de personas, vestidas de negro nos rodeo, noquearon a Adam de un solo golpe después cubrieron mi boca y mi nariz con un paño húmedo, lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue a mi esposo tirado en medio de ese callejón y a esos hombres rodeándome…"

"¡La secuestraron!" De inmediato, Misty cubrió su boca con ambas manos debido a su interrupción. Sin embargo, Delia parecía perdida en sus recuerdos y por lo tanto, no había escuchado nada.

"_Se mueve" Dijo una vos que parecía estar muy distante. "No importa, ya terminamos. Llévenla con las otras y tengan cuidado"_

_Estaba acostado en algo suave y el olor a una habitación estéril inundo sus fosas nasales, poco a poco se incorporo sintiendo un intenso dolor en la entrepierna._

"_Mira, Sora. Ya despertó"_

"_Oye tu ¿te encuentras bien?"_

_Poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando, para revelar a dos mujeres vestidas con ropa muy holgada en blanco y gris, con los números 12 y 9 grabado en los mismos. Se empujo en una posición sentada bruscamente pero una de las mujeres detuvo sus movimientos bruscos._

"_Tranquila, te harás daño"_

"_¿Do-donde estoy? Logro balbucear mientras se alejaba del agarre de la mujer de cabellos rubios. "Ojala supiéramos" Fue su respuesta mientras le regalaba una sonrisa triste._

"_Pero bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, 23"_

_Delia bajo la mirada viéndose vestida con las mismas ropas y el número 23 grabado en la tela_

"¿Sra. Ketchum?"

La voz de Misty regreso a Delia, parpadeo cambiando su mirada en la misma con una sonrisa. "Nos tenían en ese lugar, a mi y otras dos. Sus nombres eran Sora y Mariana, fueron secuestradas, igual que yo me dijeron que había otras mujeres, todas en la misma situación pero que desaparecieron poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron ellas. Después de unos días, me di cuenta de mi situación, estaba embarazada…" Misty estaba por interrumpir pero un movimiento de la mano de Delia la detuvo "También lo estaban Sora y Mariana, pero después de mi primer mes, Mariana perdió a su hijo y nunca la volvimos a ver. Creí que jamás saldría de ese lugar hasta que una noche, las alarmas" Levanto las manos a la altura del corazón mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, una sonrisa sincera y no fingida. "Adam, junto con muchos otros entrenadores y oficiales invadieron el lugar y nos rescataron, por desgracia…, Los agentes no la dejaron fácil, hirieron a Sora y el estrés causo que su hijo naciera muerto…, después de todo eso, regresamos al pueblo, tarde un poco en recuperarme, en especial con el inesperado embarazo"

"El señor Adam debió estar feliz de recuperarlos a ambos" Dijo Tracey feliz de que la historia tuviera un buen final, Delia cambio su mirada en el niño, su expresión se torno repentinamente afligida mientras una sonrisa contrastaba dramáticamente con ella. "Tracey, Ash no tiene padre"

Misty y Tracey intercambiaron miradas ante esas palabras. Samuel se puso en pie dirigiéndose a un archivador del cual saco un par de carpetas, sabiendo que ahora él y Delia, tendrían muchas cosas más que explicar.

* * *

"No entiendo, señor" Fue la respuesta de Juno mientras tomaba la fotografía del escritorio de su jefe. "No espero que comprendas, ya oíste mis órdenes. Envié a un equipo en su búsqueda, estarás a cargo de esta misión ahora ve"

"Sí, señor" Fue la respuesta de Juno haciendo una respetuosa reverencia antes de retirarse del lugar. La mirada dura de Giovanni recorrió el lugar, al verse completamente solo, presiono un botón de su tablero de controles, una compuerta se abrió frente a él revelando una caja de vidrio en cuyo interior acolchado, descansaba un diminuto cristal que repentinamente hace unos meses atrás había perdido todo su brillo y con el su misterioso poder.

**Y aquí esta! lo prometido es deuda, perdon por tardar pero mi interted se estaba haciendo pato :D espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los favoritos y en especial a:**

**Soldado dragon**

**BlackAuraWolf**

**MarioZekeda**

**Por sus review :D espero les guste este cap**


	4. Reflejo

_Adam corrió evitando a los numerosos guardias, encerrándose en una de las habitaciones. Retiro la chaqueta que llevaba puesta con desprecio, una chaqueta que pertenecía al equipo rocket. Inmediatamente avanzó hacia las computadoras, pasando a trabes del sistema de seguridad con una facilidad asombrosa. Sin perder tiempo pasó a trabes de muchos archivos, buscando hasta que logro encontrar lo que buscaba._

_Proyecto Aura_Informe por el Dr. Arent Black_

_Adam de inmediato selecciono el archivo de video, viendo aparecer a un hombre frente a la cámara, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del mismo. /enero 03 2002/ Lunes: 12:30 pm/ "Lo estamos logrando" La emoción en la voz del hombre palpable. "Los nuevos embriones lucen prometedores, sin duda tomamos la decisión correcta, si todo continua según lo planeado, el equipo Rocket se fortalecerá teniendo a todo un ejército de soldados imparables" Adam frunció visiblemente el ceño._

_Adam gruño internamente seleccionando otro archivo, donde el mismo hombre había aparecido, pero su expresión parecía sombría: /marzo 10 2002/ Miércoles 09:00 am/ "Esto es malo, malo, muy malo" Balbuceo el hombre pasando una mano por sus cabellos enmarañados mientras retiraba sus gafas con la otra mano. "No importa cuánto lo intentemos, el ADN original es muy agresivo. Los embriones solo llegan hasta los 3 meses antes de que se produzca un aborto involuntario sin darnos oportunidad de nada, me he visto forzado en ampliar mas mi conocimiento sobre la muestra contenida en el cristal" Adam inclinó la cabeza ¿Cristal? ¿Qué cristal? "He llegado a la conclusión de que las probabilidades de éxito serian de 50 a 50 si en lugar de vaciar el ovulo del ADN con el fin de obtener un clon perfecto, mejor este mantenga una parte de los génes de su "madre" por ahora, el Sr. Giovanni parece reacio..."_

_Un golpe en la puerta tomo por sorpresa a Adam, este salto de su asiento insertando un disco en el interior de la computadora, gruño al ver lo lento que los archivos eran copiados, la puerta salió disparada de sus goznes, cayendo frente al hombre. Un gran número de soldados se encontraban ahora en la entrada, algunos armados y otros dispuestos a liberar a sus pokemon. Adam sonrió antes de lanzar una pokeball al aire._

* * *

La tranquilidad del bosque fue perturbada por dos sombras, corriendo a una velocidad imposible. Varios pokemon se asomaron de sus escondites curiosos mientras que otros se refugiaban.

Riley gimió ¿Qué tanto tendría que seguir corriendo? Ya se estaba cansando. "Lucario ¿Falta mucho?"

Antes de que Lucario pudiera responder, una sensación de vértigo inundo los sentidos de ambos, causando que se detuvieran en sus pisadas antes de que en un destello de luz, desaparecieran sin dejar rastro. Algunos pokemon se asomaron en el claro donde la pareja se había detenido, para comprobar si lo que sus ojos habían visto era verdad.

* * *

"¿No tiene…, padre?" Tracey inclino la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, Misty apretó los puños mordiéndose la lengua para evitar gritarle a ambos adultos que quería, no, necesitaba una respuesta ahora y se dejaran de tantos rodeos pero finalmente, fue Tracey quien se adelanto, notando que Misty estaba a punto de perder los estribos, de nuevo. "Ahora estamos más confundidos ¿Intenta decir que el señor Adam no es el padre de Ash?"

Delia negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba mejor. "Díganme niños ¿Han oído hablar de los guardianes aura?" Ambos negaron con la cabeza, Misty se acomodo mejor en su asiento viendo al profesor Oak buscar entre los papeles que se encontraban en sus manos para responder la pregunta. "Los guardianes aura" Tomando una de las hoja para dársela a Misty quien de inmediato la tomo entre sus manos. Tracey se acerco un poco más para poder tener acceso a la misma. "Eran personas con habilidades especiales que se dedicaban a proteger tanto a personas como a pokemon. No hay muchos registros sobre ellos sin embargo pero las leyendas dicen que eran capas de calmar hasta la furia de un legendario"

Misty levanto la mirada de la hoja con el ceño levemente fruncido, temía preguntar pero su curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad. "¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Ash?" Delia se acomodo el vestido mirando por la ventana. "Cuando Ash nació, creímos que era un niño completamente normal, que mi embarazo había sido…, bueno…, producto de una violación…" Susurro lo ultimo solo lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos niños escucharan. "Cuando en realidad fue algo muy diferente y nos dimos cuenta el día en que Ash llego a casa corriendo, con un pequeño rattata gravemente herido…"

* * *

"_¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" La voz distante y angustiada de su hijo, inmediatamente activo la señal de alarma en la cabeza de Delia quien se disparo del suelo, quitándose los guantes de la mano. Adam, quien se encontraba junto a ella, también se puso en pie con la misma preocupación plasmada en su rostro. Se relajaron visiblemente cuanto este se acerco a ellos y no parecía estar lastimado, aunque no podían decir lo mismo del rattata en sus brazos. "Está sufriendo, ayúdenlo" Fueron las suplicas del pequeño frente a ellos._

_Adam cambio su mirada en Delia antes de inclinarse para tomar al pequeño pokemon de los brazos de su hijo. "Ash ¿Qué paso?"_

"_Estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero solo yo lo escuche. No quiere morir, sálvenlo" Suplico con una expresión afligida. Adam giro hacia Delia, ella se aproximo tomando al pequeño rattata y examinarlo, cambio su mirada en el hombre a su lado negando lentamente con la cabeza._

_Adam asintió cambiando su mirada en el pequeño frente a él. "Ash ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? Tu madre se encargara del pokemon" Ofreció el hombre con su mejor sonrisa, Ash de inmediato negó con la cabeza. "¡Mientes!" Fue la respuesta del niño, una que sorprendió a ambos padres. "¡No van a ayudarlo!"_

_Ash empujo a su padre logrando llegar a Delia y quitarle el rattata, aferrándose al pequeño pokemon con fuerza. Delia cambio su mirada en Adam, este suspiro acercándose a su hijo, apoyándose en una rodilla para estar a la altura del mismo mientras llevaba una mano sobre el hombro del mismo._

"_Ash…" Comenzó viendo los ojos de su hijo temblar. "Hay veces, en que…" Suspiro con frustración, explicarle este tipo de cosas a un pequeño de 4 años no era fácil. Su mente trabajaba tan rápido como podía para poder resolver el asunto en sus manos, pero las palabras de su hijo lo tomaron por sorpresa._

"_Yo sé, que su luz se apaga. Pero él no quiere que eso pase y yo tampoco" Susurro el niño mientras estrechaba al rattata mas fuerte entre sus brazos, apretando los ojos, su voz temblorosa era un indicio de que el llanto no tardaría en oírse._

_Delia se arrodillo frente a su hijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Ash, no te preocupes. El rattata solo se irá a dormir y cuando despierte, estará en un lugar mucho mejor y será muy feliz" Ash inmediatamente se libero del agarre de su padre saltando hacia Delia, esta lo envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza del pequeño._

_Escucho a Adam jadear susurrando "¿Qué es…, D-Delia…?" No lo oyó terminar, sintiendo una sensación cálida empezar a invadirla. Delia llevo las manos a los hombros de su hijo, alejándolo con cuidado, podía ver las lagrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de su hijo y como tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados pero algo causo que se pusiera en pie al instante, las manos de su hijo estaban cubiertas con un tenue brillo azul/blanco rodeando el cuerpo del rattata como su fuera una neblina._

_No podía dar crédito a sus ojos, las lagrimas cayeron sobre la cabeza del rattata, tres en total y el pokemon abrió sus ojos rojos, parpadeando repetidas veces, pudo oír la voz de su hijo en apenas un susurro y sintió sus piernas temblarle. "No quiero que su luz se apague…"_

* * *

Delia suspiro al ver las miradas de desconcierto que le dedicaban ambos niños pero fue Oak quien los saco de su estupor. "Adam y Delia vinieron a mi desesperados, gritando sobre luces y un rattata" Una suave risa escapo de sus labios al recordar a una histérica Delia gritando todo eso y a Adam detrás de la pobre mujer para calmarla mientras que Ash dormía tranquilamente en su sillón sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

"Samuel y Adam empezaron a investigar, pero por más que lo intentaban, terminaban en un callejón sin salida…"

"¿Qué paso con el padre de Ash?" Cuestiono Misty con el ceño levemente fruncido. "¿Por qué no está aquí ahora? Ash dijo que su padre había ido a un viaje cuando era muy pequeño ¿Acaso él los abandonó?"

Delia inmediatamente se puso en pie, golpeando la mesita de té con tanta fuerza que tomo por sorpresa a todos y por su expresión, no parecía estar feliz con las palabras de Misty. "¡Adam amaba a Ash como a su propio hijo, lo amaba tanto o más que yo! ¡Es por eso, que se fue! ¡Para ayudar a nuestro Ash!"

"Delia, por favor" Samuel se había puesto en pie para calmar a la iracunda mujer. Delia resoplo cruzándose de brazos al sentarse mientras Misty bajo la cabeza avergonzada. "Lo siento, Sra. Ketchum, es solo que creí…, creí que…"

"Adam decidió que la mejor manera de obtener respuestas, era infiltrándose en la base de los responsables de mi secuestro, el equipo Rocket" Misty gruño, imperceptiblemente al escuchar el nombre de esa organización criminal. "Tardo varios meces, hasta que una mañana un pidgeot, su pidgeot apareció en mi jardín"

Samuel le extendió dos carpetas a ambos niños, estos parpadearon antes de tomarlas y mirar su contenido, sin comprender mucho de la información en ellos. "El equipo Rocket, inicio algo llamado _Proyecto Aura_. Aparentemente, tenían la ambición de crear sus propios soldados con las habilidades de un guardián, es lo más lógico de pensar"

"¿Está diciendo que Ash es…?"

"Si, Misty. El resultado de un experimento" Respondió Samuel viendo la expresión de incredulidad y el temblor en las manos de la niña mientras sujetaba la carpeta. "Pase años estudiando las muestras que había tomado de Ash, pero una cadena de ADN es extensa y lo mas que pude ver fueron algunos saltos en las secuencias que no logre descifrar pero que en definitiva no deberían estar ahí"

El profesor pokemon, siguió explicando la situación tan claramente como podía pero Misty estaba lejos de escucharlo, los recuerdos inundaban su mente, sus manos temblaron incontrolable mente Ahora descubrió que su amigo, no, su mejor amigo, es el resultado del capricho de un hombre…, NO, no, ella no podía pensar eso. No importa la circunstancia en la que fue "concebido" seguía siendo el niño amable, orgulloso y en extremo inocente que estaba en su memoria cada día. Sin notarlo, un tenue rubor había cubierto sus mejillas. Bajo la mirada viendo una nota escrita a mano en el interior de la carpeta.

* * *

_Adam estaba atrapado, completamente rodeado por soldados, estos se abrieron paso permitiendo que su líder avanzara sin problemas hasta estar a una distancia prudente de su inesperado visitante._

"_No esperaba que uno de mis agentes fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar traicionarme"_

_Adam le regalo al hombre una media sonrisa aunque sentía su corazón latir en su garganta, sabía que no tenia escape, su pidgeot apenas podía mantenerse en el aire y solo le quedaba un pokemon mas ya que los demás habían caído en los niveles inferiores de la base ahora en llamas. "Esto aun no termina" Adam corrió hacia el borde del edificio, pidgeot no necesitaba que su entrenador dijera palabra alguna para adivinar sus intenciones. Él salto, ante la sorpresa de todos los agentes y Giovanni, con plena confianza en uno de sus primeros pokemon._

_Tardaron en reaccionar hasta que vieron al gran ave empezar a descender en el bosque circundante, aparentemente muy débil para mantenerse en vuelo._

"_¿Esperan acaso una invitación…?" Cuestiono Giovanni con voz tranquila, los agentes no necesitaron más palabras antes de salir disparados hacia el fugitivo._

_Adam gimió cuando pidgeot se había estrellado en un claro, causando que cayera unos metros dejos de su amado pokemon, sacudió la cabeza como si eso ayudara a que el dolor de la caída desapareciera, no perdió tiempo en tomar un pedazo de papel y una pluma, garabateando sobre la misma con rapidez, sabía que no lo dejarían escapar tan fácilmente pero al menos podría asegurarse de que algo de información llegara a manos de Delia o Samuel._

_Poniéndose en pie, camino lentamente hacia su pidgeot que ya estaba sobre sus patas, agitando las alas adoloridas. "Pidgeot, necesito que lleves esto a casa, lo antes posible" El pokemon observo a su maestro por largos segundos antes de negarse a abandonarlo. "Pidgeot, tienes que, no te lo estoy pidiendo. Es una orden" A regañadientes, el ave tomo la nota con su pico estirando las alas tanto como podía. "Gracias…" Susurro Adam sabiendo que su pokemon lo había oído, después, le dio la espalda al mismo corriendo hacia donde supuso, estaría la base de la que había escapado sin mirar atrás._

* * *

"Mi Dulce flor

Cuyo aroma cautiva a viajeros de lejanos reinos, mientras otros quedan cautivados por tu cristalina belleza. Caballeros dispuestos a perder la vida por proteger tu preciado tesoro.

Que tu determinación no muera, que tus brazos se mantengan firmes, que tu voluntad no desmaye, ahí estaré aunque no me veas, seré tu guía hasta llegar a nuestro destino en las montañas.

Te amo"

Misty levanto la vista algo apenada al darse cuenta que había leído la nota en vos alta, vio los ojos de Delia temblar por las lagrimas contenidas mientras una sonrisa nostálgica adornaba sus labios. "¿Qué es esto, Sra. Ketchum?" Decidió preguntar Misty con el único fin de evitar las miradas del pequeño grupo.

Delia suspiro manteniendo esa sonrisa tomando la nota de las manos de Misty antes de sentarse junto a ella. "Esto…, fue lo último que Adam envió. Desde ese día, no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él"

"Lo siento…"

* * *

"¿Ash? ¡Responde!" Los gritos de Dawn era lo único que podía oírse, los pokemon salvajes del área circundante parecían permanecer en silencio, expectantes. Causando que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de Brock, algo no andaba bien. Sin embargo, se vio forzado a ignorar esa sensación familiar ya que ahora, Dawn necesitaba su ayuda al igual que Ash que hace apenas unos momentos parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance.

"Pika-pi…" Susurro el pequeño ratón eléctrico, la preocupación evidente en su tono de voz.

Dawn sentía las lagrimas empezar a inundar sus ojos, ya que nada de lo que hacía parecía estar funcionando. Ash se mantenía estático, observando a la nada y murmurando cosas que Dawn no podía comprender, ella pudo ver las lágrimas empezar a resbalar por las mejillas de su amigo. Desesperada, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para hacerle reaccionar. "Piplup ¡Rayo burbujas!"

"Dawn, espera…"

Piplup envió una andanada de burbujas sobre el rostro del entrenador, este jadeo parpadeando varias veces antes de tomar las manos de Dawn que aun descansaba sobre sus hombros, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la misma pero esta desapareció al instante al ver el rostro impasible de Ash, la mirada perdida junto con un brillo que empezaba a hacerse presente en las manos.

Danw grito de sorpresa al sentir un extraño hormigueo en sus extremidades pero pudo oír claramente la voz de Ash en apenas un susurro. "Detenlos…" Una vez que Brock salió de su shock inicial, corrió hacia Dawn al ver que todo el cuerpo de Ash empezaba a adquirir el mismo brillo que las manos, cuando una fuerza desconocida lo atrapo a él y Pikachu alejándolo mientras que una mano enguantada sujeto la mano de Dawn alejándola justo a tiempo ya que una formación cristalina surgió de la tierra en el lugar donde ella estaba parada hace apenas unos segundos.

La figura salto hacia Ash golpeando la palma de su mano en el pecho del chico, hizo una mueca cuando los guantes guiaron el aura hacia el centro de la semiesfera que adornaban la parte superior de sus guantes. El brillo desapareció poco a poco y las formaciones cristalinas se desboronaron al no obtener sustento, Ash se desvaneció, cerrando los ojos con alivio mientras su misterioso salvador lo atrapaba antes de que tocara el suelo.

Brock se puso en pie con dificultad, intentando comprender la situación actual. "¿R-Riley?" Murmuro dando unos pasos hacia el mismo pero, para su sorpresa y la de Pikachu, fue el Lucario quien respondió a la pregunta.

"_No del todo, Brock…"_

* * *

**Niahahahahaha! Los reto a adivinar :D adelante! Es fácil! En fin, aquí voy, en respuesta a una pregunta:**

**Sip es muy humano, solo que uno un poco diferente :3 Y lo de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, se me hace un poco complicado ya que tengo la capacidad de atención de un frijol xD no es mentira ._. de hecho, creo que el frijol sería mejor en clases que yo.**

**Las gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a:**

**soldado dragon**

**(Gracias por el gracias del gracias .3. ¿lo dije bien?)**

**KyoriFire**

**(Un pastel virtual para ti por atinarle a lo que estaba insinuando! :3)**

**BlackAuraWolf**

**(Mi gustar el misterio, hehe ¬3¬ aunque me desespera leer historias así .3.)**

**Andy Elric**

**(Un pastel virtual también para ti! :D bueno, como no tengo suficiente, tendrán que compartir. Por adivinar sobre las aves legendarias, si fue sueño…, más o menos… xD)**


	5. Preludio

**_Preludio_**

* * *

_¿Qué es aura? Hnm, ¿Cómo explicarlo de una forma simple? El aura constituye un vínculo entre lo divino y lo terrenal, entre el destino y la realidad. Debe ser usada para proteger y ayudar, nunca por odio o venganza…_

Apretó los ojos cerrados, negándose en abrirlos, se sentía tan cansado y no sabia la razón. Suspiro con frustración al notar que ya no volvería a dormirse, su mente lentamente fue saliendo del letargo en el que se encontraba como cientos de imágenes y recuerdos bombardearon su cerebro, sintió la textura suave de la cama sobre la que se encontraba acostado. Alto. ¿Una cama?

_Si cada ser vivo tiene un aura ¿Significa que puede pasarnos lo mismo?_

Se disparo de su posición, los ojos completamente abiertos mientras estudiaba la habitación, se parecía a una habitación de un centro pokemon pero ¿Cómo llego aquí? Lo último que recordaba fue…

La sangre en sus venas se heló, Lugia y las aves legendarias, salto de la cama, tambaleándose en el proceso, ignorando el frio del piso de madera contra su piel cálida y corrió a la ventana. Nada parecía haber cambiado pero él lo había visto ¿Fue solo un sueño?

Su mirada recorrió la pequeña habitación, a un lado de la cómoda se encontraba su gorra y guantes, su mente aun confusa recogió algunos recuerdos. Dawn estaba parada frente a él con una mirada preocupada, luego sintió frío, un frío aterrador pero que de alguna forma lo consolaba, pasando por cada fibra de su ser sin lastimarlo sino mas bien relajante y familiar hasta que poco a poco comenzó a tornarse abrumador.

Sintió la necesidad de sentarse debido al repentino mareo, Dawn gritaba pero no podía recordar por que…, y luego…, luego apareció esa sombra y la sensación abrumadora desapareció hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

/_/_/_/

Riley negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Dawn, era difícil ocultar la profunda preocupación de ambos niños, llevaban dos días en el centro pokemon y Ash aun no había despertado y no importa cuando les dijera que estaría bien querían respuestas y al parecer, habían elegido el día de hoy para el interrogatorio que estaba seguro tarde o temprano vendría. Aunque esperaba que Ash también estuviera presente para la explicación sin embargo, cuando fue a revisar, el niño seguía profundamente dormido.

"Te aseguro Dawn, que no pasaras por eso"

Dawn abrazo más cerca de sí a Piplup, Brock permanecía en silencio hasta el momento, dejando que Dawn hiciera todas las preguntas mientras él y Pikachu escuchaban atentamente. "Pero dijiste que todos tenemos un aura ¿No?"

Riley asintió, Lucario se encontraba apoyado en una pared lejana, con los brazos cruzados y manteniendo distancia. _Ese traidor, me deja todo el trabajo pesado_. Pensó con amargura, antes de negar con la cabeza y centrarse en el grupo. "Si, todo ser vivo tiene un aura, pero en personas como Ash y yo, es… hnm…, digamos, diferente"

Brock se cruzo de brazos, recordando el incidente en el palacio de Cameran. "¿Qué tan diferente?"

"Es difícil de explicar con palabras, digamos que las cualidades del aura de Ash, son mas bien; sobrenaturales"

Dawn inclino la cabeza "¿Sobrenaturales? ¿Es por eso que pudo…, bueno…, cómo pudo hacer eso? Es más ¿Qué fue _eso?_ Cuestiono, recordando con un escalofrió como casi termino hecha queso gruyère por esos cristales que aparecieron de la nada.

Riley suspiro con frustración, haciendo que Dawn se sintiera un poco mal por interrogarlo, algo que desapareció al escuchar su contestación. "Me gustaría saberlo…"

Brock, miro sorprendido por su respuesta. "¿No lo sabes?"

Riley se apresuro en negar antes de responder. "Normalmente, un despertar es confuso para alguien, algunos liberan pulsos de energía constante que lentamente mellan su fuerza y la persona muere si no es entrenada para aprender a controlarlo en otras ocasiones, el despertar ocurre de forma tan sutil que solo un guardián podría percatarse"

"Me perdí un poco…" Admitió Dawn jugueteando con el borde de su vestido, Piplup había bajado para sentarse junto a Pikachu que de entre todos parecía ser el más preocupado. "¿Qué es despertar?"

Riley pareció un poco avergonzado al no explicar eso primero, pero se aclaro la garganta para responder de todos modos. "Pues, imaginen al aura como la adolescencia" Al ver a ambos asentir, continuo. "En el despertar, el cuerpo debe cambiar y adaptarse a esa nueva energía que fluye dentro de el, en lugar de rodearlo, de lo contrario podría ser peligroso en especial cuando ambas fuerzas oponen resistencia. Ahora, si debo suponer que ocurrió con Ash, diría que es un despertar inusual" _Me recuerda un poco a mí, de hecho, hay algo en el que no puedo comprender, me resulta tan familiar…_ Negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo los pensamientos confusos. "Algo violento, lo cual implica mucha energía de por medio y que su cuerpo se negó en aceptar lo que llevo a un desesperado intento de su aura por salvarlo, causando que…"

"Que casi lo matara…" Susurro Brock, a lo que Riley solo asintió para horror de Dawn.

"¡¿Significa que estaba muriendo?!"

"¿Esto puede repetirse?"

Riley cambio su mirada en Brock, tomando una actitud pensativa. "No lo creo…, la verdad es que no estoy seguro de nada"

Brock suspiro mientras el miedo crecía en el interior de Dawn cada vez mas, cambio su mirada en Pikachu, sus orejas decaídas manifestaban que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"Lo mejor seria que fuera con Lucario y conmigo, es un buen chico y estoy seguro de que aprenderá a controlar su nueva fuerza rápidamente. Hasta podría volverse un Aura Guardián"

Lucario asintió con una media sonrisa mientras Brock negaba con la cabeza. "No lo hará" Riley parpadeo confundido. "Ser Aura Guardián, no esta en los planes de Ash por ahora. Su meta es la liga Sinnoh, si el despertar ya paso, no hay necesitad de entrenamiento"

Dawn asintió en acuerdo pero la expresión seria de Brock no desapareció, al ver la sonrisa apagada en el rostro de Riley junto con una mirada dolida.

"No tiene opción ¿No es así?"

Silencio…

/_/_/_/

"¿Por qué aun no esta aquí?"

Samuel suspiro al ver a Delia caminar de un lado a otro, Misty se había ofrecido junto con Tracey de viajar a Sinnoh y encontrar a Ash antes de que el Equipo Rocket llegara a él pero Delia se había negado.

Al final, debido a la insistencia de ambos, se vieron forzados en aceptar su ayuda pero tendrían que esperar por alguien más que los acompañaría.

"La Sra. Ketchum tiene razón" Misty intervino. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, en estos dos días, pude haber alcanzado a Ash y traerlo de las orejas en lugar de permanecer en Hoenn tanto tiempo esperando a un desconocido ¿Quién es esa persona que se cree tan importante como para hacernos esperar tanto?" Cuestiono, frustrada de tener que seguir en Ciudad Portual cuando la fuente del problema se hallaba cruzando el mar.

"Bueno, ciertamente, es una persona muy ocupada" Intervino Samuel, en defensa de la persona ausente. "Además, les recuerdo que apenas pude contactarlo ayer por la noche y sigue siendo un largo viaje hasta aquí…"

"Eso no importa" Interrumpió Delia con el ceño fruncido. "Mi hijo esta en peligro y si esa persona no aparece pronto, iremos Misty y yo"

Misty asintió vigorosamente a lo que Samuel y Tracey solo pudieron suspirar, en ese momento, un grito inhumano llego el aire. El grupo levanto la vista hacia el cielo, viendo a una figura de gran tamaño acercarse con el sol a sus espaldas.

"Al fin llego" Suspiro Samuel con alivio, estaba seguro de que Delia estaba a segundos de estrangularlo a causa de la tardanza ajena.

Misty entrecerró los ojos en la figura distante, el sol a espaldas de este dificultaba que identificara al pokemon hasta que la pequeña silueta del mismo creció más y mas, palideció al reconocer no solo al pokemon sino también al hombre de cabellera roja montado sobre el tipo dragón.

/_/_/_/

Dawn miro entre Brock y Riley repetidas veces antes de suspirar. "No entiendo" Admitió con pena al ver el estado de animo de Brock decaer.

"_Lo que mi maestro intenta decir" _Tanto Brock como Dawn se estremecieron al oír la vos de Lucario en sus mentes, Pikachu entrecerró los ojos. "_Es que Ash debe aprender a controlar sus dones, de lo contrario. Podría ser un peligro tanto para si mismo como para quienes lo rodean"_

Brock abrió la boca en señal de protesta pero algo mas cruzo su mente en ese momento, mirando a Riley con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cuando fue que Lucario aprendió telepatía?"

"Pues…, veras…" Riley se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza con una risita forzada. "En realidad no…"

"¡Pikapi!"

El grito del pequeño roedor eléctrico alerto a todos, siguieron la mirada de este para ver a Ash de espaldas a ellos hablando con la enfermera Joy. Pikachu no perdió el tiempo, saltando del sofá para correr hacia su entrenador y amigo.

"¡Pikapi!"

"Oh, ahí están…"

Comento la enfermera Joy mientras Ash se giraba para recibir a Pikachu con los brazos abiertos. "¡Pikachu! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada, verdad?"

Pikachu inclino la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amigo, oyó los pasos apresurados sabiendo que tanto Dawn y Brock se habían acercado.

"Ash!" Dawn jadeo, con Piplup en sus brazos. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Agrego Brock.

Ash simplemente parpadeo en sus dos amigos antes de inclinar la cabeza con una expresión pensativa. "¿Qué paso con que?" Finalmente pregunto, decidiendo ignorar lo que había visto de las aves. Solo fue un sueño después de todo.

Dawn y Brock intercambiaron miradas. "¿No recuerdas que paso?"

Brock vio, para su frustración, a Ash negar con la cabeza. "Olvidemos eso!" Exclamo Dawn con una sonrisa. "Nos tenias preocupados, tu si que duermes"

Pikachu dio un salto para posarse en el hombro de Ash. "¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? ¿Y como llegamos al centro pokemon?"

"Fueron dos días" Una vos respondió, Ash miro mas allá logrando ver a Riley y su Lucario. "Te trajimos aquí tan rápido como podíamos" Suspiro al ver el ceño fruncido del chico, por algún motivo que no podía comprender, eso envió un escalofrió por toda su espalda. "Te explicaremos todo, no te preocupes" Tranquilizo, dando unos pasos para acercarse.

Para sorpresa de todos, Ash dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Riley con los ojos entrecerrados. "No te acerques"

Dawn miro con sorpresa. "Ash, es Riley ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Ese no es Riley" Gruño Ash, las mejillas de Pikachu estallaron con la energía eléctrica. Él sabía que había algo extraño en el humano desde la última vez que lo había visto.

"¿Y eso que significa?" Inquirió Brock con una ceja levantada.

"Tienes talento" Intervino Riley con una sonrisa. "Tienes razón, no soy Riley"

/_/_/_/

Giovanni jugueteo distraídamente con una esfera de cristal transparente, acariciando a su fiel persian. Suspiro cuando el teléfono perturbo el cómodo silencio con insistencia. Dejando la esfera de cristal a un lado, presiono el botón parpadeante, frunciendo el ceño mientras el rostro de su secretaria aparecía en la pequeña pantalla.

"¿Qué quieres?"

La mujer pareció no inmutarse con el gruñido de su jefe, acomodo sus gafas manteniendo su expresión sin emociones. "Es Juno señor, pide hablar con usted de inmediato"

Giovanni asintió en la comprensión. "Yo me encargare, informa a los laboratorios inferiores que necesitare a Arent y Sebastián aquí de inmediato"

"Como ordene, señor"

La pantalla parpadeo unos segundos antes de que otra mujer de cabello gris platinado, ojos azules zafiros y una sonrisa maliciosa. "Juno" Giovanni saludo, con un asentimiento. "¿Tienes algo para mi?"

"Señor, hemos dado con la pista del objetivo. ¿Procedo según lo planeado?"

Una sonrisa cruel se propago en el rostro estoico de Giovanni. "Tráelo a mi lo mas pronto que puedas, elimina a quienes se interpongan"

"¡Si, señor!"

La pantalla parpadeo antes de volverse blanca, Giovanni suspiro reclinándose completamente sobre su asiento, persian aproximándose nuevamente con un ronroneo para que su amo continuara acariciando su pelaje. El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez no tardo en presionar el botón, viendo el rostro de su secretaria nuevamente.

"Arent y Sebastián, están aquí, señor"

"¿Qué esperas? Hazlos pasar"

La llamada se corto y segundos después unos suaves golpes llegaron a los oídos de Giovanni. Cambio su mirada en la gran puerta doble. "Pasen"

Dos hombres ingresaron en la habitación, ambos con batas blancas y un poco desgastados, posiblemente por la falta de sueño en sus actuales proyectos.

"Señor" Saludo Sebastián, tomando asiento despreocupadamente y ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Arent.

"Dr. Arent" Tome asiento por favor" Suspiro Giovanni, bien sabiendo que el hombre no se atrevería en hacer ningún movimiento si este no se lo permitía. "De seguro, se preguntaran por que los he mandado llamar tan de repente" Agrego acariciando al felino pokemon en sus piernas.

"Ciertamente, estamos curiosos al respecto"

"S-señor, mis investigaciones están avanzando bien" Se defendió, Arent. Temiendo que la falta de éxito en sus anteriores trabajos haya colmado la paciencia de su líder. "Le aseguro que…"

Giovanni levanto una mano para que el científico guardara silencio. "Están aquí, porque reanudaremos un proyecto olvidado que estaba a cargo de ambos"

Sebastián y Arent compartieron una rápida mirada, solo una vez habían trabajado juntos y no resulto como se esperaba. "¿Que quiere decir, señor?"

Giovanni se puso en pie causando que ambos científicos levantaran la mirada para no perderse de nada. "El sujeto estará aquí en aproximadamente 24 horas, preparen todo. El proyecto aura estará activo a partir de ahora"

Los ojos Sebastián y Arent brillaron con la realización mientras una sonrisa cruel se propagaba en el rostro del primero, Arent en cambio, parecía confundido. "Pero señor, el proyecto fue cancelado por… ¿Obtuvo nuevas muestras?" Giovanni no se inmuto. Por ende, su mente trabajo tan rápido como podía para unir los puntos. El sujeto…, "Uno sobrevivió…" Murmuro, mas para si que para cualquiera en la habitación antes de que una sonrisa igual o más retorcida que la de Sebastián apareciera en su rostro.

* * *

**Y aqui entro yo! :D Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Giovanni es una persona sin sentimientos y sin moral, hmp!**

**Giovanni: *tos***

**._." yo..., fue el! *arroja a un lector y escapa como cobarde***

**creo que me tarde un poquito, no? pero por lo menos actualizo u3u sin embargo me tardare un poco mas con la otra historia (que he dejado de lado pese a que solo tengo que editar ._.) pero hay algunos arreglos que le hice y no quedaron como quería, así que lo borre y comencé de nuevo :D**

**De nuevo, si notan errores me disculpo AH! y pokemon no es de mi propiedad (solo tengo mis juegos TnT)**

**bye :3**


End file.
